Way Big Problem
Way Big Problem is the 11th episode of Ben 10: MEGA Alien. Summary Albedo returns and enters the MEGATRIX II. When he returns he is carrying a small blob of DNA. He throws it and it evolves into Ultimate Way Big. The sentient Ultimate Way Big begins destroying Bellwood. Albedo explains that the DNA was growing when the other Ultimate forms escaped but didn't get a chance to finish growing before Azmuth fixed the glitch so it lived on as a blob of DNA. Now Ben, Gwen and Kevin must stop Ultimate Way Big before Albedo can convince it to work with him. Plot People were running and screaming, hurrying away from the beach. A giant Sea Dragon rose out from the water and began shooting flames along the shoreline. A small shell flew from the beach, rose meters into the hair and bonked the Sea Dragon on the head. It roared loudly, looking for the enemy who had thrown it. 'Hey ugly, down here!' The Sea Dragon looked down to see Ben, staring at it. He was juggling another sea shell. The Sea Dragon roared again, then flicked it's tail out of the water and whacked it down. Ben backflipped, dodging the tail. He laughed. 'Nice try. I bet my Grandma could hit better than you!' Ben said. 'Infact, why don't we ask see?' Ben stood to the side to reveal Verdona. She shot out a hair tendril and whacked the Sea Dragon across the face. It collapsed back into the water, but rose again moments later. 'How was that Ben?' Verdona asked. 'Better than any attack that thing could do' Ben laughed. The two laughed together, but then Verdona's face froze. 'Sorry, Ben, I'm going to have to get back to Anodyne, there seems to be an emergency. Thanks for spending the day with me!' Verdona said. She kissed Ben on the cheek, then Gwen, then she gave Kevin a punch on the arm and teleported away. Kevin rubbed his arm. 'Ow, that hurt' he complained. Ben laughed. 'You're such a wimp.' 'Guuys?' Gwen called out. They turned around to see the Sea Dragon, just about to shoot flames at them. Gwen quickly created a shield. 'My time to shine' Ben said, ready for action. He activated the MEGATRIX II, scrolled through and transformed. 'Sssssssnakepiiit!!!' he shouted. Snakepit slithered over to the water and dove in. 'Since when can Snakepit swim?' Kevin asked. 'Who knows if he can? Ben always gets into these moods when he wants to try out new things after he has spent the day with grandma' Gwen replied, rolling her eyes. She shot out some mana blasts, knocking the Sea Dragon back. Kevin absorbed some electricity from his ring. 'Gimme a boost' Kevin instructed. Gwen held out her hands and a small pink square appeared around Kevin's feet. 'Come on, shoot me up into the sky alr-- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Kevin screamed as Gwen shot him through the air. He regained his composure and rode through the air. When he started getting closer to the Sea Dragon, he held out his hands, balled up into fists. They sparked wildly in the wind. He got closer and Kevin pulled back his right arm. The sparks around his right arm grew longer and wilder. Contact. Kevin threw his right fist forward, pushing into the Sea Dragon's skin. The electricity flowing through his body exited, entering the Sea Dragon's. The Sea Dragon began shaking violently in the water as Kevin electrocuted it. 'KEVIN!' Gwen shouted from the shore. Kevin turned to her and saw she was pointing at the water below him. He looked down but saw nothing. Then he realized just what she was worried about. Without any electricity in his body, he couldn't fly. Kevin began dropping at a rapid speed. Gwen held out her hands to create another mana platform for Kevin to land on, but she noticed the Sea Dragon as it began making it's way down to take a nice bite out of Kevin. She flung mana blasts at the Sea Dragon until it pulled away from Kevin. Kevin continued to drop to the water. Just as he was a meter away, Snakepit jumped out from beneath. His dislocated jaw clamped onto Kevin, but being sure that he couldn't bite his friend. Snakepit turned and fell back into the water, then floated above the surface where he released Kevin from his grip. 'Gee, thanks Tennyson. I think I would have rathered belly flop' Kevin complained, holding his nose to symbolise that Snakepit had horrendous breath. 'Fine' Snakepit said. He reached out, grabbed Kevin, threw him into the air and watched as he belly flopped. Kevin resurfaced, clutching his stomach. 'I take it back' he said. Snakepit laughed, just as he was hit by the Sea Dragon. He rolled around in place under water. The Sea Dragon's tail continued to push him under until Snakepit bit onto it with one of his hands. The Sea Dragon winced in pain and moved it's tail, allowing for Snakepit to return. Snakepit swam around underwater, trying to find a good position to attack from. After a few minutes he began running out of air, so he swam closer to the surface, pushed out his hands to let them breath, then went back under. Soon enough, he had found the perfect point to attack. Snakepit straightened up from behind the Sea Dragon. His tail began spinning in circles, then pushed himself through the water with great speed. When he broke through the surface, he flew towards the Sea Dragon's back. He clamped onto it with his hands. 'Kevin, where's Ben?' he heard Gwen call. 'No clue, I thought he might be with you!' Kevin called back. Ben couldn't see exactly where they were, but he knew that they were both on the water. Snakepit continued to climb up the Sea Dragon's back, feeling it's body jolt each time he bit into it with his hands. Finally, he had reached the Sea Dragon's head. Just as he started to take a break, Kevin shocked it. The Sea Dragon began shaking, nearly throwing Snakepit off. He quickly clamped one fist onto it's head, then threw the other up and grabbed on with both. The Sea Dragon roared as it straightened up again. 'Now's my chance' Ben said to himself. He slithered over the Sea Dragon's head, ripping bits of skin out as he went along, and approached it's forehead. 'KEVIN!' he shouted. Kevin and Gwen looked over. 'WHEN I SAY GO, SHOCK IT!' Snakepit instructed. 'What'd he say?' Kevin asked Gwen. 'He said to shock it when he says go' Gwen repeated. Kevin turned back and nodded. Snakepit closed his eyes and began using his heat detecters to sense the Sea Dragon's every move. He opened up his hands and began shooting out goo all over it's head. The goo began overflowing on the head and slowly seeped down his face and body. 'GO!' Snakepit shouted. He waited for his senses to pick up the loss of heat from Kevin when he shot out a bolt of electricity. Nothing. He kept his eyes closed and continued to use his heat sensors. Nothing. Finally, Snakepit opened up his eyes. Just in time to watch Kevin shoot out the bolt. Snakepit quickly slithered to the side of the Sea Dragon's head and jumped off. Gwen and Kevin watched as the bolt hit the Sea Dragon directly in the middle of it's eyes. The electricity began spreading over it's head, and then, as though it were chasing Ben, it began to rush down the Sea Dragon's body. Snakepit looked back and saw the electricity moving along the Sea Dragon's body and sending out huge bolts in every directions. If it got too close, Snakepit would be fried. He put his hands by his sides, throwing him to the ocean even faster. Snakepit reached it, a second before the bolts of electricity charged at at the position where he was. He lifted up his head to watch the bolts above him, shoot out in random directions, electrocuting the Sea Dragon at the same time. Luckily his goo hadn't spread to the water, otherwise it would have conducted electricity and shocked the entire beach. 'Whew' Snakepit said, relieved. He turned and began slithering along the top of the water, returning to the shore. As he slithered away, he heard a buzzing sound. He turned back to the Sea Dragon and saw a tiny little spark, floating down towards the water. 'Oh no' Snake Pit said. He dove under water and hit the MEGATRIX II on his chest. The entire beach lit up with blue and yellow light. 'BEN!' Gwen and Kevin shouted. They cuddled, worried that they had finally lost him. 'You didn't think you could lose me that easily, did you?' Ben asked. They pulled apart to find Buzzshock floating in front of their eyes. Kevin punched him into the sand. 'In volleyball, they call that a spike' he said. Ben just stared at him, confused. 'Well that was rude' Buzzshock said, staring at Kevin. 'Well you shouldn't have caught me in your mouth!' Kevin shouted in disgust. Ben shook his head. 'You sure know how to hold a grudge.' Buzzshock turned around to look at the Sea Dragon. It's shocks had stopped and it was regaining consciousness. It elegantly dove into the water, revealing it's long snake body, then it swam away. Ben detransformed and headed to his car. 'I'm heading home, you kids can stay here if you like' Ben said, stroking his goatee. 'We'll be right behind you' Gwen told him. As they were driving along, Ben noticed a weird shape in the sky. He pulled over and stretched out of the car to take a better look at it. It was a Lepidopterran. He honked at Gwen and Kevin and they pulled over too. 'It's a Lepidopterran' Ben pointed out. It got closer, revealing glowing red eyes. Then it transformed. 'Now it's an Appoplexian' Kevin said, unable to believe what had just happened. 'ALBEDO!' Ben shouted. Albedo crashed into Gwen and Kevin, throwing them into the ground. Ben scrolled through to the Way Big hologram. Just as he was going to transform, Albedo tackled Ben. He stared down at Ben. 'Hello again' he said, coldly. Then his face began melting. It started turning black and green as it melted. Albedo oozed over Ben's body, flowing over to his wrist. 'Get away from the MEGATRIX!' Ben shouted. Albedo pulled back, then jumped into it. Ben got up and started scrolling through the MEGATRIX. There was nothing but an Ultimate Way Big hologram. 'Get out of there! What are you doing!' Then Albedo reappeared in his human form. He held out one finger to Ben. It had a small white, red and blue smudge on it. 'Hey, that's the same color as the American Flag!' Ben shouted. Albedo turned around and threw the smudge far away from him, then ran in the opposite direction. 'GET BACK HERE!' Kevin shouted. He started chasing Albedo, followed by Gwen. Ben became Cannonbolt and started rolling after Albedo. When he got close, Albedo became TriWuzzo and ran. Ben became Ultimate Cannonbolt and continued the chase. Ultimate Cannonbolt was right behind TriWuzzo. He jumped into the air, unrolled and flew towards TriWuzzo. Ultimate Cannonbolt landed on TriWuzzo, trapping him on the ground. 'What's going on?' Ultimate Cannonbolt demanded. TriWuzzo transformed back to Albedo. 'Well remember how a few months ago, Azmuth fixed that glitch that made all the Ultimate forms come to life?' Albedo asked. 'Yeah, what about it?' Ben asked. 'Well, remember how Ultimate Way Big didn't escape?' Albedo asked once more. Ben punched the ground beside Albedo's face. 'What about it?' Well, Ultimate Way Big's DNA was growing inside the MEGATRIX. It hadn't formed a body yet but it had a conscious and was trapped in there. So I went in there and released him.' Ultimate Cannonbolt shot spikes around the outline of Albedo's body, sticking him to the floor. 'Move one muscle and I will kill you' Ben threatened. He rolled up and returned to search for Gwen and Kevin. 'BEN!' Gwen shouted when she found him. 'Albedo just brought Ultimate Way Big back to life!' Ben said urgently. 'Wait, what?' Kevin asked. 'He went into the MEGATRIX, got a piece of DNA which had stopped growing and released it out here. And the DNA was Ultimate Way Bigs!' Ben shouts. Just then they hear a rumbling and screaming in Bellwood. They turn to see Ultimate Way Big has grown from that piece of DNA. 'And now, I will persuade him to work alongside me' Albedo said. He transformed into a rat species, the same as Argits, and shot quills at the team, then ran off. Gwen and Kevin dropped to the ground, paralysed. Ultimate Cannonbolt reverted back and attempted to help them. 'I really hate that guy' Ben complained. The three of them stood at the edge of the town, just watching Ultimate Way Big, stamping on small buildings. They continued to laugh at Albedos attempts to speak with Ultimate Way Big. But Ultimate Way Big just continued to swat him away. Albedo transformed to AmpFibian and became intangible every time Ultimate Way Big attempted to hit him. 'I guess I'd better go fight Albedo and figure out how to contain Ultimate Way Big' Ben said, in a bored voice. 'Brainstorm!' Brainstorm began floating up into the sky, then landed on Ultimate Way Bigs shoulder. 'Ultimate Way Big, if you would accept that I have a higher level of intellect than you, would you listen to what I tell you to do?' Brainstorm asked. AmpFibian shot out a bolt of electricity, but Brainstorm opened the plates in his head and absorbed it. Brainstorm the shot out an even larger bolt. AmpFibian became intangible to dodge it, then repeated the process. Ultimate Way Big noticed the two buzzing around his head, lifted his hand and knocked them both away with a Cosmic Disk. Brainstorm regained his balance and quickly created an electrical platform for him to land on. 'Get back, Tennyson!' Albedo shouted. He was now in the form of XLR8. Brainstorm lifted himself and shot a bolt at XLR8. XLR8 simply ran past, dodging it. But Brainstorm was prepared for that and he created an electrical wall. XLR8 ran into the wall and shocked himself, turning back to Albedo. 'You'll never be better than me' Brainstorm said, proudly, to the unconscious Albedo. He turned back to the Ultimate Way Big that was destroying the city. 'Ben, do you want us to give it a try?' Gwen asked through he Plumbers badge. 'No, I want to conquer the beast myself' Brainstorm replied. He started walking in the direction before hitting the MEGATRIX. 'Jury Rigg! Maybe I can hack that MEGATRIX on his chest and force him back into my own.' Jury Rigg began running through the town, trying to find Ultimate Way Big's foot. 'Jack pot!' he shouted. He had found a piece of public art in the shape of stairs, leading right up to Ultimate Way Big's knee. Jury Rigg ran along them and jumped onto Ultimate Way Big, then began climbing. Ultimate Way Big continued to swat at Jury Rigg as he climbed around, but Jury Rigg was much too fast. Once he reached Ultimate Way Big's chest, Jury Rigg sat himself down right on the top. He began pulling it apart so that he could go inside the MEGATRIX and hack it. Just as Jury Rigg opened up a hole, he got shot off. He looked around as he fell to the ground. Albedo. He had transformed into Jetray and shot Ben off. 'Good luck flying!' Albedo shouted. Ben transformed to human, then activated the MEGATRIX. He scrolled through the holograms until he found the Way Big icon. He pressed a button on the side of the MEGATRIX. 'Enhancing function activated' the MEGATRIX said. Ben pressed the MEGATRIX icon on the hologram, and it became an Ultimate Way Big hologram. He whacked down and transformed in a flash. 'Ultimate Way Big!' Ben shouted. He put his feet flat on the ground and ran to Ultimate Way Big with super speed. Albedo saw the two standing side-by-side. Ben was larger because of the MEGATRIX enhancements. Albedo then transformed into Way Big himself. 'He's mine, Tennyson!' Albedo shouted. 'What makes you think I would ever let you get to him?' Ben asked. Albedo shot a Cosmic Ray at Ben. Ultimate Way Big swung at Albedo. Ben shot a Cosmic Disk at Ultimate Way Big. The three continued fighting until Ben grabbed them both and flew up into the air. Ultimate Way Big elbowed Ben in the face, making Ben let go and begin falling. Albedo grabbed onto Ultimate Way Big's leg. 'Get off me!' Ultimate Way Big shouted, shaking his leg. 'YOU CAN'T LET ME DIE!' Albedo shouted. Ultimate Way Big turned and flew towards the ground. Meanwhile, Ben hit the ground and transformed back to human. He rubbed his nose. 'I've got one last trick up my sleeve' he said. Ben scrolled through the MEGATRIX to a hologram of a square alien. He hit down on the hologram and transformed. 'Organism!' Ben shouted. He was tiny, Ultimate Way Big wouldn't be able to find him. 'Now to wait' Organism said in his squeaky voice. Ultimate Way Big returned to the ground, carrying Albedo. 'This is my chance!' Organism shouted. Luckily, no one could hear him. He began bouncing on the spring beneath him. Quickly, Organism was bouncing high enough to reach Ultimate Way Big's knee. He continued to bounce until he was at Ultimate Way Big's waist. Organism landed on Ultimate Way Big's waist. He controlled the liquid inside him to move around. As it circulated, it pushed Organism around Ultimate Way Big's body. He turned around and saw Ultimate Way Big kicking Albedo's butt. Organism stopped moving and dug his pinsirs deep into Ultimate Way Big's skin. As he bit down, the venom inside his body began to inject itself into Ultimate Way Big's body. 'AH!' Ultimate Way Big shouted. He stopped fighting Albedo. Organism had injected pain venom. It sent sharp pains through Ultimate Way Big's body. Albedo realized Ben's plan and transformed into Nanomech, then began searching for Ben. 'TENNYSON!' Albedo shouted. He had an extremely deep voice up close, compared to when he was talking to a Human. 'ALBEDO!' Ben shouted, annoyed. Albedo ran over, shot Organism off of Ultimate Way Big. He looked at the two deep holes in Ultimate Way Big's waist. 'There's only one way to make all the venom come out...' Albedo said to himself. He shot a few energy beams into the holes. Immediately, Ultimate Way Big began vomiting out all the venom. 'I'm out of options. I'm going to have to try out MEGA Way Big... Unless' Ben began thinking. He hit the MEGATRIX and transformed. 'Colourless!' Ben shouted. As Colourless, Ben created a box of energy around Albedo, trapping him. 'Now to suck away Ultimate Way Big's powers...' Colourless turned to Ultimate Way Big and held out his hands. A green ray shot out from each palm and made contact with Ultimate Way Big's skin. The green rays began becoming yellow as Ultimate Way Big's powers were sucked away. Ben shook off his hands and Ultimate Way Big felt to the ground. 'Tennyson!' a voice shouted. Colourless looked around and saw Azmuth standing beside him. 'Azmuth.' 'I will take the Evolved To'kustar off of your hands now' Azmuth said. He snapped his fingers and Ultimate Way Big disappeared. Ben hit the MEGATRIX on his chest and reverted to his human form. 'I apologize for not being able to get his DNA out of the MEGATRIX. Thank you for handling the situation.' With that, he teleported away. Gwen and Kevin walked over to Ben. 'That was really weird. He was so brief and everything that way he spoke' Ben said. 'Maybe it was because he felt so bad that Ultimate Way Big's conscience was still inside the MEGATRIX even though he had tried to fix the glitch twice' Gwen suggested. 'Probably, in my experience, brainiacs don't like to be proven wrong more than once' Kevin agreed. Major Events *Verdona and Albedo make their MEGA Alien reappearance. *Organism makes his debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Verdona *Sentient Ultimate Way Big Villains *Sea Dragon *Albedo *Sentient Ultimate Way Big Aliens Used By Ben *Snakepit *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Brainstorm *Jury Rigg *Ultimate Way Big (Enhanced with MEGATRIX II) *Organism (Debut) *Colourless By Albedo *Stinkfly *Rath *Upgrade *TriWuzzo *Rat Species *AmpFibian *XLR8 *Jetray *Way Big *Nanomech Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: MEGA Alien